yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharon's Task/The Dark Invasion/All Beacons Lighting/Hiccup's Decision
Here is how Princess Sharon started her task in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. The Scene moves to the streets of Syracuse. Master Eon, Celestia and Sharon are rushing through them. Master Eon: Princess Sharon, There is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Alicorn Princess to prove their great worth. (leads Sharon to the base of a great watch tower, putting his hand on Sharon’s shoulder) You must not fail me. Princess Celestia: Use your magic to light the beacon bright enough for our best allies to see. Sharon runs over to the cliff face and begins to climb up to the beacon. Meanwhile, Hunter and his rangers were keeping posted at their ruins. When Drago Bludvist and his dark army came. Hunter of Avalar: Eyes open! We must ensure that Syracuse remains safe. Ranger: Right! The scene changes to show the Dark Army silently rowing through the river. The camera moves in on Drago Bludvist. Drago Bludvist: Quiet. Scene changes back to the soldiers in the ruins. Soldier: We need 10 more. The camera pans across the river, showing the Orcs sneaking up on the Cheetah Ranger. Finally, He spots them on the river. Drago Bludvist: Kill him. I want those Journals! An Orc fires an arrow at the ranger who falls down backwards amongst the rest. Hunter hear the fall and run towards the noise. The second solider sees the dead soldier with the Orc arrow sticking out of him. Hunter of Avalar: They’re not coming from the North! To the river, Quick, Quick! Go, Come on! Drago Bludvist: Faster! (as the Orcs, Goblins, Uruks and Demons row much faster and arrive at the Avalar camp just as the rangers are there to meet them) Draw swords. (as the armies begin to disembark from their boats, whilst the men wait behind the pillars. jumping out and engage the Orcs. fighting ensues.) Hunter of Avalar: Hold! Hold them! The fighting is fierce, but the men are badly outnumbered. More and more Orcs, Goblins, Uruks and Demons pour into the camp. Hunter of Avalar: Hold them back! Meanwhile, back at the beacon in Syracuse, Sharon just flew at the top of the cliff and onto the beacon itself. She reaches up and begins shines the light Master Eon and Celestia watches from below. As Sharon flew off the beacon quickly to set alight. The soldiers on guard suddenly notice that the beacon is alight. Princess Sharon: I did it! Princess Celestia: Well done, Sharon! Duck: And not a moment too soon! Master Eon: Hope is kindled! The beacons are lit all across the mountains until finally one, That can be seen by John Smith in the Isle of Berk, goes up in flames. John Smith spots the beacon alight and runs into the Great Hall. He bursts through the door shouting. John Smith: The beacons of Syracuse! The beacons has lit! Hiccup and his friends turn to him. John Smith: Syracuse calls for aid. There is a hesitation where the camera moves from person to person ending on Hiccup. Hiccup: And Berk will answer! Princess Solarna: We must assemble the army. John Smith: Yes, As many men as can be found. Shrek: Soon enough, We'll reach Syracuse. Hiccup walks over to him. Hiccup: Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow. Hiccup watches over the mustering of the men. Scene changes to John Smith and Melody both tending to their own horses. John Smith: Do you ride with us? Melody: Yuna taught us to never give up our hopes and confidence. The scene changes to Kaos holding his sword out in both hands. Kaos: Excuse me! (as Hiccup turns to him) I have a way of helping others. Please accept my company! (He kneels before Hiccup) I offer you my loyalty, Hiccup. Hiccup moves over to him and raises him up. Hiccup: And gladly, I accept it. The scene changes to Prince Derek and Humpty Dumpty once more on a horse together. Prince Derek: At least the real Kaos isn't with the Darkness. Otherwise it'll be the end of it. Humpty Dumpty: It's a good thing the good one is with us along with Glumshanks. The cameras show the soldiers getting ready to leave. Kaos is trying to get his small horse to move. The camera moves to Hiccup who looks at the standard flying in the breeze. Hiccup: (thinks) So, It is before the twelves cities of Syracuse the doom of our time will be decided. John Smith: Let's move out! Fishlegs: Right behind you! The Riders set off to Syracuse as Hiccup leads with Toothless. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225